Licorice's secet
by jubileena
Summary: Licorice finds an amulet at the taffy lake, and every time she touches water with the amulet,she will become a mermaid. Now she has a secret, and she wants to keep it. Will her secret stay a secret? Read to find out.
1. The amulet

Licorice's secret

I own nothing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter. 1. Licorice and the amulet

Licorice liqued was swimming in the taffy lake,when she noticed that a blue amulet had appeared in her bag,Licorice didn't know where I the strange piece of jewelry was from, but she didn't care about that right now and she kept swimming in the lake until she had to go home,she tried to get up,but she just fell in again.

"Well,ok,I guess I'll just sit here for now, I wonder why this is happening, though." Licorice said.

So,Licorice looked in her bag,found the new amulet and she put it on.

"This amulet is so pretty, but were did it come from? Licorice asked.

As soon as the full moon came out,the water started to change, it went from calm to rough and stirring.

"Alright,I really need to go home,"the confused girl said,as she tried to get up, she fell again," Really, I guess I'm stuck here for now."

As the water continued to stir, Licorice just sat in the water,when Witchy came by.

"Hey, witchy."Licorice said.

"HeyLicorice,"Witchy said," What are you doing?"

"Nothing."Licorice said,tired.

"Well, I can take you home." Witchy offered.

"Thanks."said Licoricei

"That would be nice, thanks." Licorice said.

"Your welcome."Witchy said.

Neither girl noticed this,but the amulet had a secret.

Thanks lord candycane for letting me use your characters.


	2. The discovery

Chapter 2

Licorice and Witchy had just gotten they left , both girls were talking about the indecent from earlier.

"What was that?"Witchy asked.

"Idon't know." Licorice said , looking at her amulet ,which was glowing.

"This is creepy"Licorice confessed.

"I know." Witchy said. And the two entered the house.

*In the fungeon *

Creamy was in her cell , she knew what happened at the lake. She giggled to herself about it.

"So , Licorice is a mermaid , we'll just see what everyone thinks of that. "

She immediately started writing a letter for Vanellope.

*With Licorice and Witchy*

Licorice had just gotten up , and went to wash her face , when she touched the water , she fell ,and she noticed she had a tail.

"When did I get a tail?Licorice asked herself as Witchy walked in.

"Are you ok?"Witchy asked.

"No."Licorice said.

"What is this?" The two asked and thought about it all day.


	3. Sisterly advice

Chapter 3

Witchy tried everything she could think of to help was currently scrubbing the tail.

"Ow,ok,this hurts."Licorice said.

'I'm sorry, but we have to get rid of this tail."Witchy apologized.

Then,there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"Licorice asked.

"I don't know."Witchy said.

Witchy walked out of the bathroom,to see who was there,it was Swizzle.

"Hey,are you ready for the races?"Swizzle asked.

"We're almost ready."Witchy said,quickly.

"Are you ok?"Swizzle asked.

"Yeah,just busy."Witchy said,and slammed the door.

**(Back with Licorice and witchy)**

"What should I do?"Licorice asked

"Don't touch water around the racers,and calm down."Witchy said,calmly,hoping to calm down her sister.

"I'll try."Licorice said.

Licorice tried to calm down,and the tail girls were currently on the verge of screaming.

"That didn't work."Licorice said,clearly annoyed.

"Let's take the necklace off,and see if that helps."Witchy said,removing the girls sighed of releif as Licorice's red tail became two legs again.

"That was creepy."Licorice said.

"I know,"Witchy said"but I have a feeling that this is just the begginging."

This left Licorice curious as to what Witchy meant,but she followed Witchy,leaving the advice in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Creamy's plans

Creamy had just finished writing the letter, and smiled.

"Let's see how Licorice and the others feel after this."Creamy said.

creamy knew Licorice's secret , and she had planned to reveal the secret to the arcade , but first , Sugar Rush.

An Oreo guard , Mike , had just walked up to the girl ,shaking in fear.

While he, walked to her , he thought: Why do I always get stuck with her?!

Creamy didn't really wait for him to reach her , and she instead threw the letter at him.

Mike read the letter and looked shocked , the letter talked about Licorice being a mermaid and how dangerous she would be to the game.

"Take that to Vanellope,please?"Creamy said , obviously not trying to be sweet.

The guard took the letter , and ran to Vanellope's office.

"I can't wait for the reactions once the others find out." Creamy chuckled.

* With Vanellope*

Vanellope was on her laptop , and put it down when she saw Mike , who silently handed her the letter.

Vanellope read over the letter , and sat it down ,quite surprised.

"I don't believe that Licorice is a mermaid , Looks like I have no choice but to make an announcement." Vanellope said as she walked to her podium.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vanellope had called a meeting after the roster race, everyone was nervous, but Licorice was exceptionally nervous. Her and Witchy had a pretty good idea of what the meeting was about. Vanellope could see the look in the girls' faces, but told them nothing, the two got the same reaction from the walked up to her podium and began to speak.

What's this about, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Yeah, what is this about?"Gloyd asked, really curious.

"Calm down, everyone," Vanellope said, and started to explain," now, I have reason to believe that we have a mermaid among us."

This caused everyone to question who the mermaid was. Everyone was curious and they were all asking about the mermaid, until Vanellope spoke up again.

"Alright, everyone, calm down." Vanellope said.

Witchy, Licorice, Shy and Lord candy cane all pretended not to know what the others were talking about, Jubileena and Candlehead noticed the four different looks on their faces, the two girls walked over to the four children, and tried to change the subject.

"Hi, Licorice, Shy."Candlehead said, sitting down next to the two.

"Hi, Candles."Shy said, angered.

"What happened?" Candlehead listened as Shy started to explain.

Jubileena wasn't having any better luck, Witchy got irritated and constantly tried to avoid Jubileena, but Jubi kept finding Witchy, making her even angrier.

The meeting wasn't as bad as bad as the refreshments session. Licorice had water spill on her, and she instantly ran to the bathroom.

"It's only water, Licorice."Rancis said.

"I know, I just need to go."Licorice said, quickly.

A second after that happened:Shy and Witchy ran to check on Licorice, Lord candy cane, jubileena and Candlehead also came with the two.

*With Licorice*

Just as Licorice reached the bathroom, she immediately got her tail, from her Scarlet red tail to her white tank top.

"Great, just great."Licorice said, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of Reactions

Once everyone had gotten to the bathroom, Shy knocked on the door, waiting for Licorice to ansewer.

"Licorice?"Called Shy.

"Shy?"The girl asked on the other side.

"Can I come in?'Shy asked.

"Yes."Licorice said,freaking out.

As the fruit themed girl entered, she was excited with what she saw, there, in front of her, she saw that her little sister was a mermaid. The two girls also had different expressions, Licorice was scared, Wihle Shy was happy to see her.

"Girls?"Witchy called, and entered when the girls responded.

*With Creamy*

Creamy just smiled, having a feeling that Vanellop told everyone, she began on phase two, which was to make sure everyone knew who the mermaid was. So, she began writing another letter. It said:

'Dear, Vanellope,

I'm just writing this letter to tell you who the mermaid is, well I think you'd like to know that Licorice is the mermaid, if you don't believe me, tell her to show you, or have a pool party or some gathering, make sure she comes, and then by 'accident' spill water on her and make sure she has nowhere else to go, but to stay were she is, and you should see her tail within twenty seconds.

Please do this as soon as you can. That should clear some things up, hope it helps.

Yours truly, Creamy Buttercap.

Creamy knew all of this, because she knew when Licorice would be swimming, and she was able to get an amulet, and she somehow got Witchy's wand.

"Let's see what happens now." Creamy said, to herself.


	7. Suspicions arising

The next day, Candella was talking to Popsilcella about what was going on in seither rush.

"What do you think is going on?" Candella asked Popsiclella, while she pushed strands of hair out of her face.

"I don't know, but remember when Vanellope made the announcement?" Candella asked.

" said.

"And you know how Licorice just ran off after the meeting?" Candella continued.

"Yeah."Popsiclella said, getting an idea of what her friend was talking about.

"Come here, I have to tell you something." Candella said, as her friend came closer.

All that could be heard next was a gasp.

"No way."Popsiclella said, amazed.

"Way."Candella said, truthfully.

By that time, Vanellope had called another meeting. While everyone was arriving, Vanellope reread the note, to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, she didn't understand it, so, she had to ask Creamy, because no one else knew either.

Creamy and Vanellope)

Vanellope had just made it down to Creany's cell, and she was talking to Creamy.

Creamy, what's going on?"Vanellopee asked.

"I know nothing, Vanellope."Creamy said.

"How is all of this happening?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know."Creamy said, hiding the fact that she stole Witchy's wand.

"Alright."Vanellope said, lleaving.

(The meeting)

"Hello, everyone." Vanellope said.

"Hello."The racers said, everyone said, getting tired of this, though Vanellope didn't notice.

"Why are we here?"Creme asked.

What Vanellope said next, no one could expect.

Licorice is a mermaid." Vanellope said.

At that moment, everyone had turned over to Licorice, they're eyes in shock.

"You can't prove that." Shy said.

"Yes, she can." Taffyta said.

"What are you all going to do, spy on me?"Licorice asked.

The racers soon walked towards Licorice.


	8. the interrogation

The racers were inching closer to Licorice, each time a racer stepped closer to the girl, she would back up more. The kids did this until Licorice found herself sitting in a chair, the children forced the girl into the chair, turned the light off and then they shined a light in her face. They soon began the interrogation.

"Licorice L. Liqued, are you or are you not hiding something from us?"Minty asked.

Licorice was hesitant at first, and was for a few minutes. This aggrivated the racers, and they simply continued the interoggation.

"Answer us."Taffyta said.

"Come on, guys,stop."Candlehed begged.

The racers took no notice to the girl.

"Yeah, can we please stop?"Jubileena asked.

Once again, she was unnoticed.

What happened next no one could expect, Shy and Creme got up and started to attack people.

Shy leapt at Taffyta and started attacking her. Creme did the same with minty. This continued until Rancis turned back to the now agitated Licorice-themed girl.

"Now, what are you hiding?"Rancis demanded.

"I told you, nothing."Licorice repeated.

Witchy walked in, and everyone stopped. Witchy walked in, looking annoyed.

"What's going on?!"Witchy snapped.

"None of your busisness."Gloyd said.

Lod candy cane walked in soon after.

"What's going on?" Lord candy cane asked, and Jubileena and Shy started to explain.

Meanwhile, Witchy was talking to Licorice.

"What happened, sis?"Witchy asked.

"Long story." Licorice sighed.

"You can tell me."Witchy said.

The four started explaining to the two what happened.

"It is my buisness!"Witchy yelled at Gloyd.


	9. Chapter 9

Witchy and Gloyd were staring at each other, clearly losing their patience, Witchy was the first to sat tracking at's going on?"Witchy asked, through her teeth.

"Nothing."Gloyd said, getting scared.

Witchy ran at Gloyd and tackled him,causing the two to start fighting.

At that point, everyone else had gathered around the two, watching the fight.

"Ready to tell me?" Witchy asked.

"No."Gloyd said.

Alright." Witchy said, putting Gloyd in a head lock.

The racers started to cheer for Witchy or Gloyd, until Vanellope came.

"Break it up, you two."Vanellope said, breaking them apart.

After that, the racers had to leave.

*That night*

Licorice was stirring violently in her bed, having a nightmare.

*The nightmare *

Licorice was racing on the track feeling care-free, when she suddenly lost control of her cart and screamed.

"Ah, help me!"Licorice shouted. But to no avail.

The kart soon crashed and Licorice went flying out and into the taffy lake, becoming a mermaid, and attracting people.

"A mermaid, a real mermaid." A lollipop fan said.

Licorice was soon in arms screaming.

*Reality*

Licorice woke up, in a cold sweat.

"What am I going to do?"Licorice asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Licorice got out of her bed and went to Witchy's room. She knocked on the door, and waited

Patiently for Witchy to answer.. Area minutes later, Witchy came out.

Hi, Witchy, I'm sorry to wake you up at 3 in the morning, but can we talk, please?" Licorice asked.

"Sure, sis, come on in." Witchy said.

"Thank you."Licorice said, walking in.

(2 minutes later)

Witchy and Licorice were sitting in Witchy's room, talking, Licorice was telling Witchy about her dream, and Witchy tried to figure it out. After Licorice had finished, Witchy was still thinking, and started to talk.

"It sounds like this other part of you is taking over your emotions." Witchy said.

"Oh, great."Licorice said, sarcastically.

Witchy walked over to her desk, and came back a minute later, with a spell book.

"This could take a while." Witchy warned her sister.

However, Licorice was already asleep.

Witchy laughed, softly, and picked Licorice up, and took her back to her room, and tucked her in her bed.

Witchy walked back to her room, thinking about what to do.

She thought about it for the rest of the night.

(Sorry if Witchy is out of character. Next chapter: Surprising answers)


End file.
